¿Orgullo o Amor?
by ZAFIRO DE GEMINIS
Summary: Sesshomaru se encuentra ante una nueva pregunta de su padre ¿Orgullo o Amor, cuál será tu decisión?
1. ¿Orgullo o Amor?

**Hola a todos pues este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha, tengo otros pero son de Saint Seiya, que si gusta leer se encuentran en mi perfil. Espero y este fic sea de su agrado y please dejen review.**

**Disclaimer.- Inuyasha no me pertenece solo los uso para entretenerlos a ustedes.**

**¿ORGULLO O AMOR?**

Desde la batalla contra Naraku, ya han pasado nueve años, Sango y Miroku viven en la aldea de la anciana Kaede junto a su familia, Aiko y Hikari, un par de hermosas niñas pero que causan un gran dolor de cabeza a su madre las cuales ya cuentan con ocho años, y el último integrante de su familia y el más pequeño Kasuo el último de sus hijos, que al contrario de sus hermanas, es más tranquilo y pacífico, actualmente ya cuenta con tres años de edad. Esa es la hermosa familia que el monje y la exterminadora han procreado juntos y de la cual se sienten enormemente orgullosos, pero, por encima de todo, son inmensamente felices ahora que hay una época pacífica en el Sengoku a excepción de algunos youkais que merodean la zona pero, sin llegar a representar peligro alguno.

Por otro lado se encuentran Inuyasha y Kagome. Desde que ella regresó hace seis años decidió permanecer en la época antigua para poder estar al lado de su más grande amor, un hanyo que le robó el corazón poco tiempo después de haberlo encontrado en el árbol sagrado sellado por una flecha. Gracias a la fuerza de su corazón y sus sentimientos tanto para Inuyasha como para su familia el pozo no quedó nuevamente sellado dejándole así, la oportunidad de seguir viajando entre una época y otra. Por su parte, Inuyasha se sentía pleno y feliz al lado de su Kagome, porque sí, ella era solamente suya y, a pesar del inmenso amor que él llegó a profesarle a Kikyo, no pudo evitar que su ahora esposa se ganara su corazón, un corazón que estuvo indeciso por mucho tiempo causándole así un daño muy doloroso a su mujer, pero a pesar de todo, ella supo comprenderlo y esperó el tiempo necesario por él. Ambos, al igual que Sango y Miroku, se quedaron viviendo en la aldea de la anciana Kaede junto a su más grande tesoro, una pequeña de cuatro años de edad llamada Mitsuko, que era la luz de sus ojos y de sus vidas.

Por su parte, Kohaku se había convertido en un joven muy atractivo haciendo suspirar a más de una mujer que se cruzaba por su camino y desde la derrota de Naraku había decidido viajar para convertirse en un gran exterminador e iba algunas veces a la aldea a visitar a su hermana y llevarle pequeños presentes a sus sobrinos y una que otra advertencia para su cuñado, pero, ese no era el único motivo por el cual iba a la aldea cada vez que tenía oportunidad, ya que desde hace nueve años, su gran amiga, que viajaba junto al youkai más poderoso y frío, se había quedado bajo la custodia de la anciana Kaede, pero, ¿por qué ese gran demonio la abandonó ahí?, se preguntaba una y otra vez Kohaku, ya que él mismo había presenciado lo que Sesshomaru era capaz de hacer con tal de proteger a su pequeña. La respuesta a su pregunta no la tenía clara, los únicos que lo sabían eran la anciana Kaede, Inuyasha, Kagome y la misma Rin, que ahora ya contaba con diecisiete años.

La ya no tan pequeña Rin había crecido mucho durante este tiempo, se convirtió en una mujer realmente hermosa, llegando incluso a opacar la belleza de algunas youkais causando gran envidia entre ellas. Con esas largas y bien torneadas piernas; una cintura estrecha pero justa a la medida y un busto no tan prominente pero que iba con su cuerpo; esos largos cabellos azabaches que caían como cascada por su espalda, pero sobre todo tanto su rostro como su mirada marrón aún conservaban ese aire de inocencia. Todo este conjunto en si causaba que más de uno, sea hombre hanyo o youkai, cayera rendido ante su belleza pero, cada uno de ellos siempre era rechazado por la joven ya que su corazón, lo quisiera o no ya tenía dueño. No sabía cómo ni cuándo ocurrió pero con el paso del tiempo y las cotidianas visitas de su amo a la aldea y con todos aquellos presentes que siempre le llevaba fue ganándose su corazón de una manera que jamás creyó posible, como era de esperarse acabó enamorada de ese frío pero hermoso youkai que la había revivido años atrás. Ahora se encontraba en el prado recolectando flores silvestres como era su costumbre hasta que de pronto…

– Humana – la llamó un youkai de aproximadamente tres metros de altura, color rojo sangre, un solo ojo y un par de cuernos – te convertirás en mi comida – la amenazó el youkai causándole cierto temor.

No muy lejos de ahí se encontraba el youkai dueño del corazón de Rin, levemente olfateó el aire para localizar a su protegida que no se encontraba en la aldea, pudo percibir su olor entremezclado con el de un youkai lo cual le preocupó, más sin embargo no se lo dejó entrever a sus súbditos, un youkai bicéfalo y el otro parecido a un sapo.

– Yaken, Ah Un, esperen aquí – fue lo único que ordenó antes de emprender el vuelo en busca de su protegida, ella tenía que resistir o de lo contrario él ya no podría traerla de vuelta nuevamente, según las palabras de su madre.

Mientras tanto Rin se encontraba indefensa, Kagome se había encargado de entrenarla durante este tiempo, pero ahora no contaba con arco ni flechas para hacerle frente al youkai. Solamente había una forma para librarse de él más sin embargo nunca lo había logrado. Tenía que intentarlo, ella no se permitiría morir de nuevo, ya que esta vez no podría volver, a pesar de no saberse amada por su señor ella no quería causarle molestias, por lo que decidió intentar usar su energía espiritual sin el arco. Cerró los ojos y juntó las palmas de sus manos de las cuales comenzaba a surgir la energía sagrada a la altura de su pecho, a pesar de ser tan joven poseía un gran poder, concentró toda su energía y al abrir los ojos, estos se encontraban irradiando un tono rosa, símbolo de su gran poder, extendió las manos y disparó su energía directamente hacia aquel youkai. Al recibir éste el impacto aulló de dolor mientras se desintegraba en pequeñas partículas. Rin sonrió aliviada, más sin embrago se encontraba débil y cansada al usar su poder de esa manera, por lo cual se desvaneció en el pasto, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Sesshomaru aún no podía salir de su asombro, sabía que Rin entrenaba con la mujer de su híbrido hermano, pero no sabía que tuviera tanto poder. Saltó de la copa del árbol donde se encontraba aterrizando grácilmente en el pasto, poco a poco se acercó hacia donde se encontraba su protegida, se agachó y le quitó con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que cubría su hermoso rostro, ella realmente era muy hermosa, nunca creyó que aquella pequeña que había salvado de las garras de la muerte se podría convertir en tan bella mujer.

– "Pero qué demonios estoy pensando, ella no es más que una simple humana y yo un Lord, no puedo caer tan bajo como lo hizo mi padre" – se reprendía mentalmente Sesshomaru mientras apretaba más de la cuenta el mechón de cabello que apartó del rostro de Rin. La sujetó entre sus brazos y se dirigió con ella hacia la aldea de su odioso medio hermano.

Después de aquel incidente Sesshomaru no había vuelto a la aldea, mandaba a Yaken con Ah Un a llevar los presentes a su protegida. Él, Lord de las tierras del Oeste no se podía permitir caer bajo los encantos de su protegida, una simple humana. Aún así, el verla aquel día luchar de esa manera, había provocado sentimientos encontrados en él, un ejemplar de una gran belleza física y con ese poder era realmente difícil de encontrar pero su orgullo youkai no le permitiría rebajarse de esa manera, es por ello que decidió no seguir yendo a la aldea, temía caer bajo su hechizo, aunque le costara reconocerlo. Aquel día Inuyasha le dijo palabras que aún rondaban por su mente: "El que un youkai ame a un humano no debe ser ninguna causa de vergüenza, lo que sí lo es, es no reconocer tus propios sentimientos". Pobre idiota.

Rin, por su parte se encontraba muy deprimida, ya había pasado un año desde que sus amigos le contaran que Sesshomaru la había llevado a la aldea después de su combate con aquel youkai, ella no lo había visto en aquel entonces, y ahora el hecho de que él no regresara la ponía cada día más triste. Un día llegó el rumor a la aldea de que las tierras del Oeste estaban siendo severamente atacadas, al parecer el Lord del Este había empezado una batalla para ampliar su territorio, sin que nadie se lo esperara, Inuyasha decidió ir solo hacia el Oeste, según sus propias palabras "voy a luchar por las tierras de mi padre, no a ayudar a ese estúpido", realmente ambos hermanos eran muy orgullosos y testarudos. Inuyasha no quería que nadie lo acompañara ya que podría ser muy peligroso pero, con unos cuantos OSUWARI de Kagome entendió que no podría ir sin ella, Sango y Miroku también se unían a la batalla, la exterminadora aún no olvidaba que Sesshomaru le perdonó la vida por intentar matar a la pequeña Rin en la batalla final contra Naraku, por lo que todos decidieron dejar a sus pequeños al cuidado de la anciana Kaede. Rin también decidió marchar a la batalla, su señor había hecho mucho por ella y a pesar de su desprecio hacia los humanos ella lo ayudaría esta vez.

Todos se dirigieron hacia las Tierras del Oeste, desde lo lejos podían ver el humo que se levantaba por lo que apresuraron el paso. Rin, Sango y Miroku descendieron de Kírara mientras que Kagome viajó todo el tiempo sobre la espalda de Inuyasha, la vista era realmente aterradora, cuerpos de youkais desmembrados y tirados por todos lados, sangre por doquier. El ejército del Lord del Este era más numeroso que el de Sesshomaru quien se encontraba peleando con una hermosa youkai zorro de roja cabellera y ojos verdes que irradiaban odio puro. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta de la llegada de todos y levemente su mirada se posó en unos ojos marrones, que lo quisiera o no, había anhelado tanto, enseguida lo embargó la preocupación de saber que Rin se encontraba ahí, cómo podía su estúpido medio hermano permitir que ella fuera directamente al campo de batalla, esta vez realmente estaba dispuesto a matarlo si algo le sucedía a Rin.

Ahora todos se encontraban luchando contra el ejército del Este, había que reconocer que la llegada de Inuyasha y compañía había puesto la batalla a favor de las Tierras del Oeste, Rin realmente luchaba de manera formidable, se movía con gran agilidad y blandía con furia su espada desprendiendo con ella energía purificadora montando sobre el lomo de Kirara, todos se encontraban sorprendidos y maravillados a excepción de Inuyasha quien se había encargado de entrenar con ella durante el último año, nunca lo reconocería pero, se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Todo fue demasiado rápido, cuando Rin se encontraba ya cerca de su señor, pudo darse cuenta de que el Lord del Este se aproximaba a Sesshomaru por la espalda, no, ella no iba a permitir que mataran o hirieran a su señor, ella lo amaba y haría lo que fuera por él. De un ágil salto se desprendió de Kirara aterrizando de forma grácil en el césped y corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitieron se colocó a espaldas de su señor pero ya no hubo tiempo para que ella contraatacara con la espada y fue dolorosamente atravesada por el vientre con la espada del Lord youkai, quien aún no salía de su asombro era Sesshomaru quien volteó y se quedó petrificado ante lo que vio, no podía ser, no de nuevo, ella no podía morir de nuevo.

Su sangre youkai hirvió ante la escena y sus ojos adquirieron ese peligroso color carmesí, sus colmillos salieron relucientes y afilados, mientras todo su cuerpo comenzaba a adoptar la forma de un gran Perro Demoniaco que aulló con furia, y sin poder contenerse más se lanzó al ataque de aquel quien había osado herir a Rin, el Lord del Este no se caracterizaba por ser muy poderoso, lo que lo hacía temible era su gran astucia. No le fue difícil vencerlo al igual que a la youkai con quien luchaba antes. Al ver esto los youkais restantes del ejército del Este emprendieron la huida. Poco a poco regresó a su forma humanoide y se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba Rin, quien estaba en brazos de la sacerdotisa que venció a Naraku.

– Apártense – ordenó con un tono de voz que no daba cabida a dudas. Kagome se alejó depositando a Rin sobre el césped, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, se agachó y la tomó entre sus brazos, estaba muy pálida, ya había perdido demasiada sangre, alguien ya había retirado la espada de su vientre dejando ver la enorme herida que dejó a su paso – Rin – la llamó – Rin, reacciona – poco a poco Rin fue abriendo sus ojos dejándole ver de nuevo esa mirada marrón que lo quiera o no lo había cautivado.

– Mi señor – logró articular con mucho esfuerzo, y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban levantó su mano y acarició tiernamente la mejilla del youkai – me alegro tanto de volverlo a ver, creí que ya no lo vería de nuevo – dijo Rin comenzando a llorar – al parecer este es el fin mi señor – dijo mientras Sesshomaru negaba con la cabeza – pero, no puedo irme sin decirle lo que siento – decía una cada vez más débil Rin – la verdad es que me enamoré de usted, o sé cómo ni cuándo solo sé que lo amo – fue lo último que logró decir ante la pasmada mirada de Sesshomaru mientras su mano se deslizaba de su mejilla hasta quedar colgando ya inerte – fueron tantas la emociones que Sesshomaru sintió en aquellos momentos, ira, odio, temor, dolor y un sentimiento que lo llenó por completo que aún no lograba definir ¿es que acaso ese sentimiento era lo que los humanos llamaban amor?, ¿Qué era aquello que se filtraba por sus ojos hasta rodar por su mejilla, una lágrima? Por su olor salino podía deducir que sí, el ambiente ahora se encontraba impregnado con ese olor. Su pequeña ahora se encontraba muerta entre sus brazos y esta vez no había salvación para ella, ni su madre lo podría ayudar de nuevo. Dejó el cuerpo de Rin de forma delicada sobre el césped y se levantó mientras localizaba con la mirada a su hermano, se acercó peligrosamente a él como si fuera un cazador a punto de destazar a su presa.

– Estúpido híbrido, esto es culpa tuya, sino la hubieses dejado venir esto no habría ocurrido – rugió Sesshomaru mientras sujetaba a su hermano por el cuello amenazándolo con sus letales garras.

– De haberla retenido ella hubiese venido de cualquier forma – le dijo Inuyasha con una lágrima rodando por su mejilla, a él también le dolía que ella estuviese muerta – tú lo sabes mejor que nadie – terminó de decir Inuyasha.

– Por favor suéltalo – suplicaba una angustiada Kagome con abundantes lágrimas en los ojos – ella no hubiese querido que esto ocurriera – siguió diciendo la sacerdotisa para persuadir a Sesshomaru, hasta que de pronto sintió como una poderosa energía espiritual se hacía presente, al igual que una demoniaca que ya había sentido con anterioridad. Todos voltearon a ver en dirección a Rin, a cada lado de ella se podían apreciar la figura de una mujer con traje de sacerdotisa, pero, no uno cualquiera, ese era un traje de batalla, mientras que del otro lado se encontraba parado un youkai de cabellera plateada atada en una coleta, ojos color ámbar y unas líneas adornaban su bello rostro y al igual que la sacerdotisa portaba su traje de batallas. Al youkai lo reconocieron como Inu No Taisho, padre de Inuyasha y Sesshomaru la sacerdotisa no podía ser otra que… – Midoriko…

– Nos volvemos a ver hijos míos – dijo el general perro viendo fijamente a sus hijos y con una sola mirada Sesshomaru entendió lo que su padre quería así que liberó a Inuyasha de su agarre, después volvió su mirada a aquella humana que había dado su vida para proteger a su hijo miró una sola vez a Midoriko y en un mudo acuerdo ambos extendieron las manos al frente para luego poder sujetárselas, ambos empezaron a emitir una gran energía que poco a poco fue levantando el cuerpo de Rin del césped, ambos soltaron sus manos y Midoriko colocó las suyas a la altura de la herida en el vientre que poco a poco empezaba a cerrarse. Con un último esfuerzo lograron escuchar como el corazón de Rin latía de nueva cuenta dejando a todos asombrados pero felices, Inutaisho se volvió de nuevo hacia sus hijos para dirigirles unas últimas palabras antes de partir – Estoy muy orgulloso de ambos, Inuyasha, te haz convertido en un espléndido guerrero y haz formado tu propia familia, protégelos mucho – le dijo éste a su hijo menor que aún no salía de su estupor – Sesshomaru, la última vez que nos vimos en vida te hice una pregunta – le dijo su padre.

– "¿Tienes algo qué proteger?" – recordó Sesshomaru.

– Creo que tu respuesta la tengo más que clara – dijo su padre mirando de soslayo a Rin – ahora te hago otra – le dijo a su hijo mayor causando que éste arqueara una ceja – ¿Orgullo o Amor, cuál será tu decisión? – le preguntó a su hijo mientras ésta se desvanecía junto a Midoriko.

– "¿Orgullo o Amor?" – la pregunta seguía repitiéndose una y otra vez en la mente del frío youkai, se fue acercando hacia donde yacía Rin comprobando que ella se encontraba viva, realmente creyó perderla, la levantó delicadamente del césped y se adentró con ella en brazos a su castillo.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde la batalla, Rin se encontraba en una habitación en el ala norte del castillo, donde se encontraban los aposentos del Lord de esas tierras, poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, pudo percatarse que ya era de noche ya que desde su futón podía apreciar el brillo de la luz de la luna filtrarse desde su ventana, una sombra la alertó, provocando que se sentara de golpe en el futón.

– No temas – susurró una aterciopelada voz que ella jamás olvidaría – estás en mi castillo a salvo – le dijo Sesshomaru saliendo de entre las sombras.

– Mi señor, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Recuerdo haber muerto, ¿cómo es posible… – su pregunta quedó a media ya que fue interrumpida por Sesshomaru.

– El espíritu de mi padre y el de la sacerdotisa que creó la Perla de Shikon te trajeron de vuelta – le respondió Sesshomaru mientras veía como ese hermoso rostro cambiaba su expresión a una de total sorpresa y luego sus mejillas se ruborizaron, en señal de vergüenza, para luego pasar a una expresión de total determinación, definitivamente los humanos eran muy volubles.

– Mi señor, lo que dije antes de morir es verdad – dijo Rin mirándolo directamente a los ojos – sé que usted jamás se fijaría en una humana como yo – siguió diciendo mientras bajaba levemente el rostro, gracias a esto no se dio cuenta que Sesshomaru se acercaba a ella lentamente – solo le pido que no me odie por amarlo – dijo Rin levantando nuevamente el rostro para toparse de cerca con las pupilas ámbares de su señor, quien la miraba de forma indescifrable.

– Yo no puedo odiarte – le susurró Sesshomaru acercando su rostro hacia el de ella hasta unir sus labios, en un beso tan anhelado por ambos, los movimientos eran suaves y delicados, él cuidaba no lastimarla con sus colmillos mientras ella enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su señor, a Rin se le empezaba a agotar el aire por lo que poco a poco se separaron. Ambos se miraban fijamente, Rin sabía que Sesshomaru nunca externaba sus sentimientos con palabras pero en su mirada podía notar que ese gran amor que sentía hacía él era correspondido. En ese momento Sesshomaru recordó la pregunta que le hizo su padre ¿Orgullo o Amor?, su respuesta ahora la tenía más que clara, así que unió de nuevo sus labios con los de su protegida, el manto de la noche los cubrió mientras ellos exploraban aquel sentimiento que los unía, con besos y caricias osadas, se fueron sumergiendo en la danza del amor, esa misma noche las Tierras del Oeste reconocían a su nueva Reina.

**FIN. **

**Estaré esperando ansiosa sus reviews pueden dar click aquí abajito no es muy tardado ^^ **


	2. Epilogo

**Hola a todos muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, igual a los que agregaron el fic a sus favoritos y alertas. Igual noté que muchos estuvieron leyendo el fic así que si tienen tiempo déjenme u reviewsito por acá ^^, me harían muy feliz. Originalmente este fic era un One-Shot(un solo capítulo) pero vi que en sus reviews pedían conti así que decidí hacer un epílogo ^^ ahora si con esto concluye este fic.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**serena tsukino chiba**

**ClausXD**

**black urora**

**alexdir**

**Mil gracias por sus reviews en el primer capítulo se los agradezco de todo corazón ^^.**

**Disclaimer.- Inuyasha, Sesshomaru y compañía no me pertenecen solo los uso para entretenerlos a ustedes ^^.**

**Ahora sí los dejo con el epílogo. Espero sea de su agrado.**

**Epílogo.**

Era un día soleado en las Tierras del Lord del Oeste, quien se encontraba fuera de su castillo haciendo su rutinaria vigilancia en sus tierras. Llevaba ya una semana fuera del castillo viajando únicamente con Ah-Un, ya que su fiel sirviente Yaken debía quedarse en su castillo al pendiente de su mujer, aquella humana que había logrado penetrar en su fría coraza, aquella mujer que le enseñó el significado del amor y quien había iluminado su vida siempre tan llena de oscuridad.

Olfateó levemente el aire al sentir un aroma tan familiar para él. Abrió los ojos con asombro y sin poder evitarlo al identificar que ese aroma no era otro que el de la sangre de su mujer, rápidamente regresó a su postura fría pero, determinado a llegar a su castillo de inmediato. Montó sobre el lomo de Ah-Un y emprendió el vuelo hacia donde se encontraba su Rin.

Mientras tanto en el castillo, Inuyasha se encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro frente a las puertas de la habitación de los señores de esas tierras, él sabía que Kagome y Sango junto a Kaede se encontraban ayudando a Rin, aún así no dejaba de preocuparse.

— Deja de estar haciendo eso que me mareas, tonto — le dijo un ya irritado demonio zorro, quien no tardó en sentir una inusual hinchazón en su cabeza al ser esta golpeada por el puño de Inuyasha.

— Cállate Shipo — dijo un irritado Inuyasha aún con el puño en el aire.

— No entiendo por qué te pones así, si ya has pasado por esto antes junto a Kagome — le reprochó el ya no tan pequeño Shipo.

— Keh, la primera vez que Rin pasó por esto no fue nada fácil — dijo Inuyasha dirigiéndose hacia la ventana que daba hacia los jardines y alzando su mirada al cielo como esperando algo o más bien a alguien — "hasta cuando piensas regresar estúpido, tu mujer te necesita" — reprochaba Inuyasha a su hermano hasta en sus pensamientos.

— Ya verás que regresará a tiempo — le dijo Miroku apoyando su mano en el hombro del hanyo — él no la dejará sola — sentenció.

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde la batalla que Sesshomaru libró con el Lord del Este, durante ese tiempo habían vivido en paz y afortunadamente todos contaban con una excelente salud. Incluso, el hecho de que Sesshomaru haya tomado a Rin como su mujer, había ayudado a ablandar un poco el carácter del youkai, trayendo como consecuencia menos pleitos entre los hijos del gran Inu No Taisho. Ninguno de los dos lo reconocía pero todos podían darse cuenta de que ambos hermanos se respetaban y hasta apreciaban.

A Sesshomaru no le tomó más de una hora para estar de vuelta, apenas aterrizó y las grandes puertas del castillo fueron abiertas para permitirle el paso. Inmediatamente entró a este pudo sentir el olor de la sangre de Rin con mayor intensidad, frunció levemente el ceño al notar que su hermano se encontraba cerca de sus aposentos al igual que aquel demonio zorro y el hoshi. Rin se encontraba en su habitación junto a las sacerdotisas y la exterminadora. Olfateó de nuevo con la intención de encontrarlo, al parecer estaba en los jardines del ala norte junto a Yaken quien debía estar cuidándolo aunque, su fiel sirviente debe estar siendo torturado por él. Decidió primero encaminarse hacia los jardines debía verificar primero cómo se encontraba antes de ir a sus aposentos. Conforme se iba acercando pudo ver la silueta de Yaken que estaba siendo amenazado por un pequeño que estaba a horcajadas sobre él apuntando con sus garras su cuello. Vio como el pequeño se respingó al parecer notando su presencia y dejando a Yaken, corrió a su encuentro.

— Padre, llegaste — le dijo el pequeño de corta cabellera platinada, piel blanca como la nieve, en su frente, se dibujaba una luna menguante idéntica a la suya, y en cada una de sus mejillas se trazaba una línea color carmesí — Yaken no me quería dejar ir con mamá — se quejó el pequeño devolviéndole una mirada dorada llena de preocupación.

— Ese no es un lugar para ti, Hiroshi — le dijo agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del pequeño de cuatro años para posar su mano de forma cariñosa sobre su cabeza. No lograba entender cómo es que su hijo no tenía las orejas características de los hanyos, aún recordaba la rabieta que Inuyasha hizo cuando se dio cuenta de ese detalle ya que esperaba poder burlarse de él.

— Pero… — intentó rebatir el pequeño, desistiendo de forma inmediata al ver la mirada de advertencia que su padre le dirigía — ella estará bien ¿verdad? — preguntó dejando externar su mayor preocupación.

— Tu madre es fuerte Hiroshi, todo saldrá bien — dijo Sesshomaru para tranquilizarlo, al verlo aún preocupado, decidió llevarlo él mismo a su habitación, así que lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cargó. Rin siempre le decía que el pequeño se tranquilizaba cuando él le demostraba su cariño hacia él y pudo corroborarlo al sentir como Hiroshi se acurrucaba en su pecho. Siendo seguido por Yaken se encaminó hacia la habitación del pequeño.

Inuyasha, quien se encontraba mirando hacia el jardín desde la ventana, aún no podía acostumbrarse al cambio de personalidad de Sesshomaru, había presenciado la forma en que el youkai convivía con su hijo cuando éste llegó de su ronda de vigilancia al parecer alertado por el olor de la sangre de Rin, al menos había llegado a tiempo. Ahora se encontraba más tranquilo sabiendo que Sesshomaru ya había llegado, aunque no le duró mucho al oír el grito desgarrador que emitió Rin desde la habitación. Sesshomaru no tardó en llegar hasta donde se encontraba, alertado por aquel grito, lentamente y guardando la compostura se acercó a Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo está? — preguntó seriamente el youkai.

— Ya llevan doce horas allá adentro — le contestó Inuyasha, volteándose para verlo de frente. Los ahí presentes se encontraban preocupados por Rin, aumentando ésta, al oír un nuevo grito por parte de la señora de las Tierras del Oeste pero, esta vez acompañada de un pequeño llanto.

Inuyasha pudo ver asombrado el cambio de expresión en el rostro de su hermano quien, había abierto los ojos en señal de sorpresa para luego dibujar una leve sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Esperaron pacientes a que alguna de las que se encontraban adentro saliera, siendo Kagome la que se asomó.

— Sesshomaru, volviste a tiempo, ya puedes pasar, ambos se encuentran en perfectas condiciones — le dijo la sacerdotisa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— Trae a Hiroshi — fue lo único que le dijo a Inuyasha al pasar por su lado. A paso calmado, se dirigió a sus aposentos para ver cómo se encontraban. Al verlo entrar, Sango y Kaede abandonaron la habitación para dejarlos a solas.

— Rin — la llamó, acercándose lentamente hacia el mullido futón que compartían, pudo notar como su mujer aún se encontraba agitada por tanto esfuerzo realizado, su frente aún se encontraba perlada por las gotas de sudor. Ella enfocó su emocionada y feliz mirada en la suya.

— Mi señor, regresaste — le dijo ella con entusiasmo — acércate, por favor — le dijo para que el youkai terminara de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Sesshomaru se sentó junto a ella teniendo cuidado de no aplastar al pequeño bulto que ella sostenía y que se encontraba cubierto con una manta — mira mi señor — le dijo destapando el rostro del pequeño ser — fue una niña.

Sesshomaru miraba atentamente a la nueva integrante de su familia, lentamente acercó su mano al rostro de la pequeña para acariciarlo teniendo cuidado con sus garras, ésta, al sentir el cálido contacto, abrió perezosamente sus ojos color marrón tan iguales a los de su madre.

— Es idéntica a ti — fue lo único que dijo el Lord, viendo el escaso cabello negro que podía notar en la pequeña y, mirando fijamente a su mujer, se acercó lentamente a ella hasta rozar sus labios en un cálido, amoroso y ansiado beso. Se separaron al escuchar la voz de Inuyasha a través de la puerta.

— Ya traje a Hiroshi — gritó Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru se levantó del futón para acercarse a la puerta y dejar pasar a su primogénito. Al abrir la puerta lo primero que vio fue el rostro enfadado de Inuyasha y el reclamo no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Crees que soy niñera para mandarme así a buscar a tu hijo? — preguntó un furioso hanyo. Mientras Sesshomaru tomaba la mano de su hijo y lo adentraba en sus aposentos.

— No eres su niñera, eres su tío — dijo seriamente el youkai dejando pasmado a su hermano antes de cerrar las puertas de la habitación en sus narices.

— Inuyasha — lo llamó Kagome.

— ¿Escuché mal? — fue lo único que pudo articular, mirando como Kagome negaba con la cabeza — ¿Ese era Sesshomaru? — preguntó de forma infantil mientras Kagome asentía con una sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro.

— Al parecer por fin te ha aceptado como su hermano Inuyasha — le dijo un también sorprendido Miroku.

— No puedo creerlo — fue lo único que expresó Sango al lado de su esposo.

— Keh, eso me da igual — expresó el aún confundido y sorprendido hanyo.

Mientras tanto en la habitación Rin veía a Sesshomaru con una enorme sonrisa. Había presenciado el intercambio que hubo entre los hermanos y no podía estar más que feliz. Miraba como Sesshomaru se acercaba nuevamente hacia ella tomando de la mano a su pequeño quien se veía ansioso.

— Mamá, ¿están bien? — fue lo primero que pudo decir su pequeño.

— Ambas estamos bien Hiroshi — le contestó ésta de vuelta.

— ¿Ambas? — repitió el pequeño mientras en su fino rostro se mostraba una sonrisa — entonces ¿eso significa que ahora tengo una hermanita? — preguntó con emoción.

— Así es — le contestó su padre — a partir de ahora deberás entrenar más duro para poder cuidar de ella — le dijo Sesshomaru viendo como su hijo asentía solemnemente.

— Entrenaré para protegerla de todo mal padre, se los juro — dijo el pequeño mientras se acercaba a su madre para poder ver a su hermanita — realmente es igualita a ti mamá — expresó Hiroshi — ¿cuál será su nombre? — cuestionó mirando a sus padres.

— Aiko — contestó inmediatamente Rin buscando aprobación en la mirada de su señor, la cual fue otorgada.

Sesshomaru recordó en esos instantes a su padre, gracias a dos preguntas que le hizo y que pudo resolver con mucho esfuerzo se encontraba viviendo esos momentos: ¿Tienes algo que proteger?, ¿orgullo o amor?. Esas dos preguntas le habían marcado la vida y ahora se encontraba feliz, aunque no lo expresara abiertamente, tenía a su familia y por fin pudo dejar atrás sus rencores hacia Inuyasha. A partir de ahora, gobernaría sus tierras tal como lo hizo su padre, con justicia y honor, y defendería con su vida a su familia.

**¿Serían tan amables de seguir el link de acá abajito y dejarme un review? ^^**


End file.
